omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Antikythera Mechanism (Stonehenge Apocalypse)
The Antikythera Mechanism is an artifact and wonder from the SyFy movie Stonehenge Apocalypse. History The Antikythera Mechanism was an ancient relic created by a long forgotten race that served as a precursor to humanity on the planet Earth. This ancient species was advanced enough to harness the power of the global energy grid of their world to serve as part of a terraforming process. To achieve this goal, they made use of focal points throughout the world that served as hubs for this electromagnetic energy with the triggering mechanism being located in what would later become Stonehenge in England. Once activated, the stones at the site would rotate constantly in ten hour intervals where they would emit an electromagnetic spike that radiated and beamed outwards. After this had happened, one of the sites of the global energy grid would erupt and create a volcanic explosion from it that devastated the region around it. However, the purpose was not destruction but rather terraforming as the site whilst scorched became embedded with primordial bacteria that would give rise to life in the future. As the planet Earth was terraformed, the Antikythera Mechanism was crafted thousands of years ago by means much more advanced for its time. The device was made for the specific purpose of opening a sanctuary for those few to survive the planetary transformation in a region that became later known as the Primordial Hill or as the Buried Pyramid. In later years, the knowledge of the planetary terraforming process was forgotten and mankind was aware of both its predecessors or the means they transformed the planet. Instead, the ancient cultures of the world became aware of the global energy grid and crafted pyramids in sites such as Yucatan, Indonesia and Giza that would channel the power of the terraforming device - all of which was linked to the site at Stonehenge. Myth and legend later stated that Stonehenge was created by druids and the wizard Merlin but there was no satisfactory answer for its creation until the years reaching the early 22nd century. During the years, the Antikythera Mechanism was discovered by archaeologists at the Aegean Sea in the 1900s and it was eventually taken to the American Foundation for Archaeology at New York for study. By that point, ancient Egyptian scrolls had survived and spoke of the power of the terraforming technology and how it could be activated by the placement of an Egyptian ankh at the site of the Primordial Hill that was hidden underground at Waterside, Maine. After facing ridicule in his academic career, Doctor Joseph Lesham continued his studies and learnt of the planetary device whereupon he joined a doomsday cult that believed that mankind was a scourge on the surface of the Earth which needed to be cleansed. Furthermore, he believed that it was part of a constant cycle of creation and destruction where a few would survive the coming destruction in order to leave in the newly transformed world. To that end, his archaeological expedition activated the ancient device at Maine which formed an electromagnetic pulse that began the machines operations in England at Stonehenge at a time when tourists were visiting the site. The activation sent a second larger electromagnetic pulse from the site following the rotation and re-adjustment of the stones which incinerated the fleeing tourists at the location. This forced a military quarantine of the site which attracted the attention of conspiracy theorist and former scientific prodigy Jacob Glaser who intended to find out what the coverup was about. At the same time, a research team had been assembled headed by Dr. John Trousdale and Dr. Kaycee Leeds. During Dr. Leeds study of Stonehenge, the device activated and sent an electromagnetic burst once more that incinerated one of her research team and caused a pyramid at Yucatan to erupt and scorch the area of life. Eventually, a countdown was discovered though the expedition was unaware of what it entailed. Doctor Glaser was eventually captured by military personnel and his theories provoked the interest of Dr. Leeds who wanted to know how his map seemed to highlight the regions of devastation. His theory linked it to the Antikythera Mechanism and a spy for the doomsday cult notified Dr. Joseph Lesham of this who intended to take his chosen followers to the Buried Pyramid in order to survive the coming catastrophe. Where once the machinery had been used to give life to Earth, it was now being used to destroy it and create a new "paradise" for Leshams disciples. Overview The Mechanism along with numerous sites around the world were thousands of years old and made from a highly advanced form of science. Much of the technology was based on the harnessing of electromagnetic energy in order to influence and control the planetary energy grid. This was seen both in the Mechanism itself and the stones at Stonehenge both of which flickered with blue electrical energy. The Mechanism itself was essentially an electromagnetic key that fit in the palm of a users hand and generated an EM field that was needed to open the doorway into the Primordial Hill. The rest of the machinery involved for the terraforming was a highly complex device that was located underground and manipulated the very geology of the Earth itself in order to suit its purpose. It lacked any intelligence and simply followed a pre-programmed structure once it was activated. Stonehenge itself was the epicentre of much of the activation process for terraforming as the rotation of the stones led to bursts of electromagnetic energy. Whilst such energy was always present initially, at specific ten hour intervals it spiked and radiated outwards at which point a pyramid along the energy grid opened up and exploded volcanic ash into its surroundings. The entire process was believed to take in excess of a 37 hour period with the EM field generated serving as a countdown for the terraforming operation. What was even more outstanding about Stonehenge as that whilst the electromagnetic energy was capable of incinerating organic matter, it was equally able to protect itself from attempts at its destruction such as destroying any explosive devices set on it. Furthermore, any attempt at interfering with the single through outside generated EM waves tended to alter the frequency of the stones to generate gamma waves themselves. This meant that the Stonehenge site was transformed into effectively a powerful nuclear reactor. It was also suggested that no nuclear strike be made against Stonehenge at its placement on the global energy grid meant the distribution of harmful radiation around the world The process of terraforming did not simply involve scorching the hubs of the global energy grid but also infusing organic matter to create organisms that would thrive as well as develop more complex creatures in the future. The sheer power of the geo-structuring process was equal to the power of a thousand nuclear bombs operating underground. Once activated, the pyramids at the hubs of the global energy grid erupted and sent volcanic ash into the sky with the intention of blocking the sun as part of the reconstruction process. Notes= *The relic was based on the real life Antikythera mechanism which is conjectured to be some sort of ancient computer designed to calculate astronomical positions. Appearances *''Stonehenge Apocalypse'': Category:Technology